


Trouble

by winnerstick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnerstick/pseuds/winnerstick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to be seen by Danny. He had noticed that after the third time the guy walked away from a prospective date and smiled Danny's way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

"Dude, he's totally looking at you."

"Could you be more gay?"

"I'm just trying to let him know that a very attractive guy is checking him out."

"Tony's right, Ian. You sound pretty gay," Danny answered, rolling his eyes and taking a quick swig of his beer.

But, to be honest, Danny had been watching this guy all night. He'd been watching the way he looked when he danced and had considered what it would be like if Danny just went up and joined him. They would have fit together perfectly; similar dancing styles and all. He'd been watching how this guy took sips of his drinks and flirted with men by touching and smiling and leaning in close to whisper in their ears, but none of it had been serious. None of it had resulted in anything beyond a dance or a drink and a conversation. None of them had gone home.

Danny had been watching all of this, and after being there for a while--he didn't know how long, usually it was just best to ignore the time on nights at the club--he realized that he was able to watch all of this because this guy had made it possible. He wanted to be seen by Danny. He had noticed that after the third time the guy walked away from a prospective date and smiled Danny's way.

But it didn't matter because tonight Danny wasn't going to meet him. After the exchange with his friends, they finished their final drink and headed out, tired of the atmosphere and the musty air around them.

\---

It wasn't until three weeks later that Danny actually met him. In a bookstore, of all places.

It wasn't a place he frequented, really. Danny would much rather be practicing for lacrosse or at a club or hanging out at Jackson's than spending his time at the nearest Barnes and Noble, but he was required to get his own copy of The Scarlet Letter before tomorrow's English class or else Mrs. Hardaway was going to rip him a new one.

It didn't take him long to find the book--apparently "classics" are relatively easy to find, even last minute--and he stood in line to check out when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He was expecting it to be someone from school or someone asking him to move up, but when he glanced at the man behind him, he found the same guy he had seen at Jungle the last few weekends grinning right back at him.

"Hey, I'm Adam," he said, slipping his hand into his pocket now that he had Danny's attention.

Danny smiled right back at him and nodded. "Danny."

Adam nodded and eyed the book in Danny's hand with the raise of an eyebrow. "Interesting book choice. Planning on doing some light reading about racism?"

"Ah, it's about racism? I thought it was about beekeeping. My mistake."

Adam's laugh was genuine and shook his sides slightly as his head dipped forward. "I don't know how many tips you'd get in there, but if you wanna try it, who am I to stop you?"

"I can take the next customer?"

Danny never thought he'd be so disappointed to hear that sentence, especially when only moments before he was frustrated that there was a long line with only two tellers. Of course the moment he was actually talking to the guy that could be the guy of his dreams, they would get their shit together and finally call him up. He must have looked torn, though, because Adam took the book from his hands, rested a hand lightly on Danny's shoulder, and led him to the teller.

"Just this for you?" the teller asked as Adam put the book down on the counter and took a step back.

Danny nodded as the teller checked out his book, trying hard not to turn around to check if the older man was still there. But once his book was put into a bag and he had the polite "Have a nice day!" exchange with the teller, Michael, he turned around and, low and behold, Adam was still there. He shouldn't have been as surprised as he was, but he couldn't help it. The guy from the club actually waited for him. 

And there he was, smiling at him with that gorgeous smile of his with his hands hidden in his pockets and his shirt tight in all the right places and showing off what had to be one of the fittest bodies Danny had ever seen. It left little to the imagination, but it still left Danny feeling curious about what was under that shirt.

"I was going to grab some coffee, want to come with?" Adam asked, motioning with his head in the direction of the coffee-shop in the bookstore.

And that's how they ended up on their first date.

\---

"I can't believe I'm actually going to your Winter Formal."

Danny rolled his eyes as he flipped through the pages of a magazine. He had heard this rant several times already, and he was growing sick of it. Everything was fine when Danny had asked Adam to go; he seemed excited about the idea, even. Adam had smiled and nodded and told him that he would love to go to this dance, even though Danny warned him it would probably be dumb. Adam had insisted that it was a great idea and that of course Danny should go to his Winter Formal, since he had to miss the one Freshman year thanks to a nasty case of Mono. So Danny had been lulled into a false sense of security about tonight.

But about three days ago, Adam started complaining. He asked a lot of questions: what time, what should he wear, were they going to eat first, and so on. That part didn't bother Danny. It was the rant afterward about how Adam couldn't believe he was going to a dance with "a bunch of snotty high schoolers," completely ignoring the fact that his very own boyfriend was a high schooler. He complained about every aspect of the plan. "We're really going with Jackson? Don't you ever get tired of that douchebag?" or "That's so early. All good parties don't start until ten." Danny wasn't sure Adam even remembered that he was the one that insisted Danny should go to the Winter Formal, rather than to Jungle or some party.

He shouldn't have been surprised, though. Adam had started doing this at every one of Danny's plans. Whenever he was hanging out with Danny's friends, it was suddenly lame and unexciting. He did understand, to a point. What guy in his twenties really wants to hang out around high schoolers? Very few. But Adam was dating Danny, and most of Danny's friends happened to be high schoolers. He happened to be a high schooler himself, who quite enjoyed doing things that "only teenagers do."

"I said you didn't have to go, Adam," Danny finally said, after Adam let out a particularly loud sigh as he was buttoning up his shirt. "You can always go to whatever party sounds more fun."

Adam acted like he didn't hear Danny. Danny didn't bother wasting his breath after any of the other grunts and sighs his boyfriend let out in protest to the whole night. He didn't even look up until Adam was grabbing his hand and wordlessly tugging him out of his room, out the house, and into his car.

Adam let Danny choose the music, as a silent request for forgiveness. He held Danny's hand for most of the drive. When they pulled up to the dance, as soon as Danny opened the door, he was pressed against the car again, shutting the door with the weight of both his and Adam's bodies. Then Adam kissed him long and slow as some people watched unabashed and others sped past, trying to pretend like they didn't notice.

"I'm sorry. I'll be better," Adam mumbled, breathless from the kiss and still close enough that Danny could feel the warmth of his words. And everything was better.

\---

Danny liked it like this. He liked when Adam pressed him against the wall and their mouths were hot and fast and rough against each others. Adam nibbled a trail down the side of Danny's neck as he quickly fumbled through the buttons on Danny's shirt. Their hips were pressed together so there was no hope, nor want, of escape and all Danny could hear was the sounds of their mangled breath and the soft, wet click of Adam's mouth on his skin.

It was hot, it was fast, and it was needy. It left them breathless and worn out, sprawled with legs flung and tangled all over Danny's bed. Their clothes left a trail from the door to the nightstand and their chests moved rhythmically up and down as Danny laid beside Adam and stared at the ceiling.

"I love you," Adam mumbled.

Danny rolled over and raised an eyebrow at the other man, who was smiling dreamily with his eyes closed. "You love me?" he asked.

"I love you."

Danny grinned and rolled back over on his back, staring up at the ceiling again. "I love you, too."

\---

This couldn't be happening. Not even a week ago, they were saying "I love you." Not even a week ago, they were kissing and talking and joking and laughing. A week ago, Adam enjoyed Danny's company and was willing to tell him how much he loved him. A week ago, he complimented Danny and laughed at his jokes and invited him to go a party.

Today, there was none of that. Today, Adam was sitting across from him looking uninterested--bored, even--as he broke Danny's heart. Threw it on the ground and stomped on it, more like it. There was no apology in his face or his tone or his words.

"I think we should see other people," he said, stirring his coffee absent-mindedly.

"Why?" Danny asked, unable to take his own eyes off the mug in Adam's hands.

"I just don't think this is working for me. I don't think either one of us is in the right place to be together right now. I think I want to... experience other people. People my own age. I don't really want anything serious."

"You wanted something serious last week. You told me you lo--."

"Yeah, well, I don't."

He stood up. He stood up and left a few bills on the table--enough to cover his own drink--and walked right out. As if he hadn't just hurt Danny in a way that Danny never thought two words could. I don't. That was something that would stay in his head for far too long. Playing over and over, like Danny had set it on repeat, even though he never wanted to hear it again. It wasn't fair that in that simple sentence, someone could be so callous.

And maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't seen Adam the very next week, dancing with another guy and staring at Danny. Almost like he wanted to rub it in Danny's face. Like he wanted to hurt Danny.

It worked.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys should follow me on tumblr! misfitalpha.tumblr.com


End file.
